The Proof: An Incomplete Story
by Emerald Lilie
Summary: A Draco/Ginny story that was wrote almost ten years ago. It is incomplete and will remain so, but there is a summery at the end of the general direction and intention of the story. Fixed the last chapter, sorry about that.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello reader, a warning before you begin. This is an incomplete story, it's been incomplete for the better part of a decade so it's not likely that it ever will get finished. I'll add something of summery of what this story was suppose to be onto the last chapter, which is 04. So why am I uploading it? Because what I do have written I am somewhat proud of. This is a Draco/Ginny story with a bit of Stupid!Harry, that was written before, to the best of my memory, Book Six was released. Being that I'm uploading this story as is, I will look at all of the red underlines and fix those everything else is going to stay, bad grammar and missed words and all. And as always, I do not own Harry Potter or it's many characters and receive no monetary gain from writing fanfiction.

Chapter One - The Beginning

Weasley wasn't talking to Potter, and Potter was looking dejectedly at the eggs on his plate. In all honesty he looked like he was going to be sick right there, good thing he wasn't eating. Granger was casting glances down the table to a very interesting sight.

"Hey Potter! Looks like your girlfriend's moved on!" Draco called across the hall.

Many turned to look at him, others to Potter, and the rest all looked at Ginny Weasley who was bouncing to a silent beat no one but her seemed to hear. She didn't even acknowledge Draco or Potter. Potter continued to stare at his food, Granger cast Draco an evil glare and Weasley cast that same glare on Potter. Once every student in the hall had looked at Potter and the unconcerned Weasley they went back to their own breakfast, a few girls looking hopefully at Potter until their attention was called elsewhere. The Slytherin table snickered and grunted stupidly or wickedly but breakfast was too big a draw for them to be distracted for long. In fact the only people who seemed concerned at all were of course the Professors who seemed to all have a special interest in Potter and the girls sitting next to Ginny Weasley who reacted immediately to see how she would take the dig. Draco assumed the girls must be in her year, and he vaguely wondered what Granger was feeling on the matter, torn between friends, he laughed inside and smirked at her. It wasn't there long however as Weasley The Girl got up and started to leave the hall. Why was she moving like that? Maybe her brain was addled when Potter broke up with her, Draco sneered in disgust. But why hadn't she even responded a little when he spoke? One of the girls was beside her, talking to her, she didn't seem to hear her either, didn't even noticed her until they were at the doors in perfect seeing and hearing range of the Slytherins, at least of the only one who noticed them. Weasley took something out of her ear.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

And she stuck the thing back in her ear and walked out the doors, the other girl only a step behind followed. Potter seemed to of given up on breakfast and had his head in his hands, he looked on the point of tears. And Weasley The Boy was speaking to him again, well it had been a whole day, and Granger after shooting a scathing glare at the closing doors turned back to Potter and joined in the consoling. Honestly, it was disgusting to watch these three. And Draco decided to review his transfiguration notes again before going to class.

Up at the Head Table the Headmaster seemed to of had a thought and decided to go back to his office to ponder it further.

()*()*()*()

Draco was half way through Transfigurations when he announced to the class, "A RADIO!" and soundly brought his hand down on the table frightening the pig which was still a disturbing shade of white and had wool at odd intervals and let out a nervous "Baa" looking where Dracos' hand landed.

"No Mr. Malfoy, you are turning the sheep into a pig. And I will thank you not to disrupt the class." McGonagall's' shrill tone cut through Dracos' thoughts and looking around at the sheep that turned pink, those whose wool was substituted for hair, and the odd pig who was only so in shape alone he decided she was right about not disturbing the class, they needed all of their concentration.

"Sorry Professor." He didn't look at her as he said it and kept his voice as silent as possible saying it, then went back to his pig without waiting for anything else. To dally was to ask for trouble and he did not lose points no reason to wait for it. He turned the rest of the sheep bits to pig without any trouble considering his mind was far away. He had just realised that Weasley The Girl must of had music playing in her ear this morning, he had only seen anything like it in a Muggle Studies book one of the younger years had, an earphone. It didn't look exactly like it what with no cord or wires or something larger to attach it to, but Draco was fairly sure that the girl was skilled and competent enough to bewitch them to receive the WWN. Well that explained her odd behaviour and her sudden deafness, so she wasn't concerned about Potter after all, and he let himself have a triumphant grin when he looked up and was mildly surprised he had a pig on his table.

Professor McGonagall, up at the front of the room surveying her class, was somewhat concerned about some of her students recent behaviour and what they were and weren't noticing, and she decided to talk to the Headmaster during her free period.

()*()*()*()

Harry was miserable. He only got to class because Ron and Hermione were steering him. He wasn't sure which classes he was in at times, he hadn't yet looked up since he woke up. Right now he was slowly making his way toward the tower, he had taken two wrong turns already, he just wanted to go back to bed and wallow in his mistake.

It had been a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake and he wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. He wanted to hit himself but couldn't seem to muster the energy. Why had he done it? Why had he listened to them? Test his relationship! HA! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She hadn't even blinked. Last time he listened to them. What was he thinking, none of them had relationships. He didn't either, thanks to them. A stream of profanity ran through his head until he realised he was going the wrong way again. He almost walked into the flow of people going to lunch, he looked up and wished he hadn't. She was there, laughing, with a group of boys. He dropped his head and turned around, maybe he'd make it to the tower this time.

"God Potter. Your pathetic." It's wasn't the drawl Harry was used to, it wasn't even the mocking tone he had used at breakfast. It was scorn and contempt, Draco Malfoy was calling him pathetic and as nothing more than a distasteful fact. He tried to get angry, he even lifted his head to look at Malfoy.

"You'd think she was the one who broke up with you the way you're acting. Tell me Potter, why did you break it off with one of the most attractive purebloods in this school if you were just going to mope around about it." That brought Harry back, and he snapped back before he thought about it.

"I didn't mean to. And you keep away from her."

"'Didn't mean to'? What's that Potter, you just accidentally said 'I don't think this is working, what'd you say about seeing other people.'" It wasn't exactly what Harry had said, but close enough that he knew the whole school was probably quoting the other night's talk. Malfoy was using his drawl again, any emotion he had let slip long gone. Harry had a desire to lunge at him and start beating until he heard bone crunch and saw blood but Malfoy began to walk away toward the crowd of people.

"And don't worry Potter, I would never even associate with a Weasley, let alone go after one." Then Harry watched him disappear among the mass and turned once again toward the tower, he'd be lucky to make it by the end of lunch, good thing he wasn't going to anymore classes today.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall and after scanning the Gryffindor table decided he was right. Weasley was a very attractive pure blood. He had said it to rile Potter not because he had any such thoughts about the girl. To bad she was a Weasley, Draco liked adding notches to his bed post.

At the Head Table three professors leaned in close to talk to each other. One of them watching the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables with mild disbelief and wondering how he could talk the other two out of this plan.

()*()*()*()

The Gryffindor girls in the back of the potions class were near the point of laughing. All of them smiling, bouncing around in their seats, and mouthing words to a soundless song. Their potions complete and already on the Professors desk they were cleaning up their area. Snape could do nothing but stare in disbelief as the girls smiled broadly at each other making sure no sound escaped their lips. He knew what was going on, each had at least one bewitched earphone playing music only they could hear.

It was a rather interesting invention, he had come across it during the winter exams as he was making his rounds through the library. It was lying abandoned on a table near the back, small, black, innocent looking, muggle looking, he sneered. He heard the rushing footsteps but thought nothing of them as he was surrounded by them everyday. He had pulled out his wand and was about to prod it when a small white hand snatched it away. He turned, wand still raised in front of him, and was looking into the bright brown eyes of Ginevra Weasley. His sneer had faltered slightly at the sight of her flushed happy face. She smiled at him, he stood stunned for a moment as she turned and headed out of the library. It would not do to speak in his usual dominating tone here, what with Pince's temper, he followed her out of the library.

"Miss Weasley?" He was pleased with the menace in the tone. She looked about ready to run, only he had a feeling it wasn't because of him. She turned back toward him as he strode away from the library doors.

"Yes Professor Snape?" Her voice held no fear, barely curiosity, she seemed overly joyful.

"What is that?" He pointed toward her clenched hand with his wand. Her smiled faltered a bit and her eyes held a trace of worry. She slowly looked down as her hand moved up and her arm stretched out to show him.

"It's... it's an earphone." She didn't elaborate. She looked at the black object and looked back up at the professor. "You won't tell my father will you?" There was a plea in her voice and it intrigued him as he had no idea what an earphone was and why her father should care. He studied her for a moment, she seemed to be glowing, except for the worry that the earphone had just caused. It took only another look at the object to understand, it was a "muggle artifact", the type of thing her father worked with, and the only reason to not wanting him to know was if it was bewitched in some way. He looked at her again, his face not showing any of his curiosity and intrigue in the girl, she had obviously blatantly broken the law, her father's own law and now she didn't want him, Professor Snape, to tell, he wanted to smirk, laugh and tell her how much she was like Fred and George, how the hat must of made a mistake. He didn't. He merely picked up the earphone and looked closely at it, he could see no obvious magic, he wanted to ask what it was suppose to do, he thought about the name and brought the thing to his ear, too late she reacted.

"Profess-"

A loud pounding music invaded his head, he jerked, startled and held the thing away from him. It made no sound now.

"I left the volume too high." Her voice was small and she wasn't looking at him, he had a feeling she was trying not to laugh and regain her composure before looking at him. Her lips were still curling up at the sides as she held out her hand for it. He didn't oblige. He looked at the soundless black thing again.

"You can only hear it when it's in your ear, you can change the frequency and volume with your wand." Snape fought not to look at her and her instructing voice, he wanted to give it back to her, not be near it anymore. "I did it myself, so I know it's not harmful." He felt her hearing would disagree, but her quiet tone suddenly registered and he remembered the diary. He looked at her, red hair covering her down turned face, her size suddenly small. He remained looking at her as he placed the thing back in his ear and brought his wand to it. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wanted the volume to decrease dramatically, he felt the magic swirl inside his ear and suddenly a soft operetta was playing at the ideal volume. He knew the music, it always made him calm, it must of showed as she was looking at him curiously, he touched his wand to the device again and it was silent, it was surprisingly easy to operate. He took it out of his ear and placed it in her waiting hand.

"I will thank you not to miss place your belongings again Miss Weasley," she smiled at him, glowing yet again. "Five points from Gryffindor." Her smile didn't fade.

"Yes Professor Snape." Her eyes were brightening again.

"Leave Miss Weasley." His voice was dangerous, she looked about ready to hug him, not the proper reaction.

"Thank you sir." She turned and walked quickly in the direction of the tower, Snape watched her progress determined not to show weakness at her reactions to him. He wished he hadn't, for coming around the far corner obviously looking for her was Potter. He grabbed her around the middle and spun her around, both laughing, then the boy leaned in for a kiss. It was all over the castle by morning, Harry Potter was finally going out with Ginny Weasley.

That was winter, spring was becoming increasingly warmer. Professor Snape still stared with silent disbelief at the girls, the rest of the class was also watching them. Mercifully the bells rang ending the lessons for that day. There was a rush to the doors and the girls finally let their laughter free once in the corridor. Snape still sat behind his desk, scowling he remembered he forgot to assign the homework for that lesson.

He slowly let his face fall into his hands, fingers spread he looked again at the back of the room where she had just been. He did not look forward to the report he was about to give.

()*()*()*()

"He's clearly distracted by her."

"Both seem to have an interest in her."

"And her?"

"She is distracted by her music."

"Her-"

"I do not believe she has let her emotions surface yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she is still smiling and laughing, and acting as if nothing has changed, or rather that what changed has no effect on her."

"And you would be the expert on how she acts, how she feels?"

"I remember how she acted and how she felt not two weeks ago. She is hiding from her emotions right now. She has not dealt with this. She is in no position to be approached, she is still too..."

"Too...?"

"Vulnerable."

"But she appears happy?"

"It is a mask."

"You are certain of his interest."

"I believe so."

"I've never seen anything to confirm this .. _theory_. He uses girls, he will not be lead by one. Also, do you believe the others will just stand by and let _this_ happen? I am not certain the boy meant to let her go, and it is very possible they will be together by the end of the week. And you are supporting this? One of your own and you would let her be thrown into this situation, especially in her condition!?"

"He is in a somewhat different position than you, a position we need to have advantage of, this is merely one option. We will delay this as long as possible, but if we are to act it needs to be firmly in place before the summer."

"I do not like this."

"Already noted."

()*()*()*()

Draco was watching Ginny Weasley leave the library and head back to presumably her own house. Correction, Draco was following Ginny Weasley back to her house. He couldn't seem to stop himself, and when he thought about it why should he? After all he was allowed to walk around the castle just like everyone else, so what if they were going in the same direction?

He had seen her in the library, in the back, studying alone. She was still bouncing to unheard music. Draco's eyes seemed to go back to her no matter where he stood or what he was doing. She would chew on the tip of her quill when she was thinking, her lips moved when she was reading, and her hair would fall into her eyes everytime she looked down to write something, she kept pulling it behind her ear but everytime it would fall. She was a Weasley! Her freckles stood out on her pale skin, was her skin paler than usual? How should he know, it's not like he ever looked at her before. It's just that since he said it, since she ignored him in the Great Hall... What was he thinking! He had just meant to rile Potter, idiot Potter moping about all day. And her hair had fallen once again.

He was going over his charms work from that afternoon when she started to pack her things away. He looked around and noticed that they were some of the last in the library, with Madame Pince keeping a watchful glare on all of them. He had kept his movement minimal and silent as possible for no reason at all. He purposely did not watch her leave and then count to ten before taking his leave. He had not stood outside those doors questioning his sanity and reasoning until she was out of sight and he had to rush up the corridor so he wouldn't lose her, well, maybe that he had done. So what if he was five floors up from the dungeons, and still climbing, only ten minutes from curfew, he was a prefect, he was making rounds, looking out for younger years. So what if... was that a

sob?

She stood above him on the staircase behind a tapestry. She had stopped and another loud racking sob came from her body. She was so small, her entire body was shaking. She gripped the railing as she collapsed on the stairs. Horrible sounds of anguish came from her. Draco had heard people tortured before, but that was just pain, this sound had something much more than pain to cause it. His foot was on the bottom stair before he knew what he was about. He looked above her toward the corridor beyond, perhaps one of her friends would come looking for her, it was nearly curfew. He looked at the tapestry behind him, he couldn't remember anymore Gryffindors in the library, only Ravenclaws, maybe one of the professors came this way. Her cries were getting softer but her body still shook. Her hair was falling around her again. Then his hand was pushing it back from her face, he was somehow in front of her. He was sitting on the step above her as she looked at him with blurred vision, his right hand cupping her face as his fingers nestled in her hair line. She had stopped crying for a moment of shock then she lunged herself at him, only it surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his middle, just under his own arms, and cried into his chest. His own arms wrapped around her small body pulling her closer to him, settling her on his lap. He didn't remember saying anything only running his hands through her soft hair and up and down her back.

Slowly, more than ten minutes, her tears began to dry out and her body moment resumed it's usual course of breathing. He could feel the strangeness of having her there with him, in that position. Ever since the train... No not thinking about that! He didn't move the entire time and when he felt her body calmed down enough he looked down at her again. Her eyes were wide and bright looking at nothing off to the side, her lips were parted slightly taking in breath, her nose was red at the end, her cheeks were wet and shined in the torch light. One of his hands held her head to his chest, keeping the hair out of her face. Her arms were still tight around him, gripping the back of his robes, he smiled a little at the notice of her arms not long enough to reach each other behind him. His other arm and hand had a firm grip of her on his lap. She looked up at him, confusion written on her face. He wasn't sure of his reply, he wasn't sure why he had done it. He was almost certain of a small smile on his lips as he wiped her tear stained cheeks. She moved her arms, one up his back until she was softly griping the back of that shoulder, the other moved to his front and found it's place on the front of the other shoulder. He looked down at her with mild surprise that she wasn't attacking him and/or running, he knew the look on her face, it was her thinking. In fact it looked like she was coming to a decision about something she had been thinking about for a long time. Her voice a soft whisper, he barely heard her when she spoke.

"Just want to see something." And she pulled herself up the full head of distance between them, her body never pulling away from his. Her lips were soft and surprisingly warm, he wasn't sure why it was surprising just that it was. It took another moment before he realised she was kissing him, he responded. Her lips were tender and full on his and parted slightly, he had a feeling that wasn't intentional and had no desire to pursue it. His grip on her tightened pulling her body closer, deepening the kiss. A shot of warmth hit him below the stomach and he pulled her closer. He could feel her hair on his face, falling around her again. She pulled back, he had a moment where he knew he looked like a fish out of water searching for it precious life source. She looked at him with an unreadable expression, being held up against his body to look him square in the eye. He was sure his expression read of surprise and hunger, his breath was shallow. She ran one hand through his hair, an action most thought against. She looked at him again and seemed to of realised what she was doing. She was off his lap, up the stairs and out of sight down the corridor before Draco realised his hold on her had loosened. There was a sudden lose of pressure and warmth where her body had been on his, and his lips still tingled with feeling and tasted of her salty tears. He sat for a minute more on the stairs letting his body relax and breathing to come to normal, he didn't try reining in his thoughts, he doubted he would understand this even after a nice long sleep with, hopefully, very pleasant dreams.

Professor Snape stood in the shadows of the corridor above Draco, his nightly rounds took him this way sometimes. He had been headed in a different direction when he heard the girl cry out, when he looked down the stairs at his arrival what he saw kept him silent. The blonde and red hair were only too real to him these days, too many forces outside of them seemed to think these children were mere pawns to be moved around on the board and at the moment they seemed to of aligned them perfectly. It was long moments where the only sound had been the girls cries, that part had finally come to a head, longer still were the moments where no one moved or made a sound. She had been the one, that he saw clearly, she had kissed the boy, testing the waters (so to speak) at first then he was pulling her into the deep end. She responded well, and the professor was sure they knew not how long they had actually been on the stairs, it was well past curfew when she finally pulled away and alarm flashed on her face. She ran past him quickly, not seeing him, not needing light to find her way as she ran further into the darkening corridor.

Draco was walking back down the staircase and vanished behind the tapestry, he had a slow thoughtful step tonight. Snape looked down on the spot once more, as he had stared at the place in the back of his classroom, still seeing. He closed his eyes not wanting to see, not wanting to think about what this would mean for those two fools plans, what this would mean for that madman's plans. Something he had withheld, even the boy didn't know what his purpose was. Ginevra Weasley was more than a one time pawn of the Dark Lord, she was marked by him to her very core, and he wanted her back willing to use Draco to do it. Those two Gryffindors just thought Draco was a new source of information and they were willing to risk the one thing the Dark Lord wanted just less than Potter's head to get it. Well, he would not tell, would say nothing of this night. He doubted those two would even look at each other for a few weeks, there by effectively putting a stop to at least one of the plans. The other one was in no hurry to be carried out. And if one should be put in motion anyway, he would be the sole executor, the one who would talk to these children, report their progress, keep them safe, from each other and from the world who would use them. As he walked down the stairs, determined to make sure Draco actually made it to Slytherin this time, he cursed the hero who had let her go and starting all of this, it would serve if... NO! Severus Snape would not let that happen, even if the boy deserved it.

()*()*()*()

()*Next: Chapter Two*()


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to chapter two, the very short chapter two. As always I do not own Harry Potter and gain nothing monetarily by this.

()*()*()*()*

She looked at him. Worse, he looked at her. They looked at each other. In the Great Hall with every table filled. Professor Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure that they would barely be able to be in the same room, even a large one, with each other for at least a week. Now, now they were looking at each other and thinking. He thought about laughing hysterically, then thought better of it. Someone might notice. Of course they weren't noticing the intense stare across the entire Hall between two of the most unlikeliest of people. No! No hysterical laughing! Yet.

This was a situation that must be handled delicately, like a very dangerous potion that would explode if one thing went wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two Gryffindors lean in to talk, it just started to go wrong, he was no longer the only one to notice. Out among the students some noticed the stillness of the two but did not connect, no, one did, that Ravenclaw. At their own tables the pawns were distracted from each other, good. The less they thought about it the better. Snape didn't know what to do, this was entirely new territory, stopping something so many people wanted before it started, worse, it could of already begun on it's own.

()*Next: Chapter Three*()


	3. Change and Confrontation

A/N:Still reading? Yay! This is the second longest chapter of this incomplete story, there is a bit of a break in time between this and chapter two but it's not that great, (just wait until you get to Four). As always, I do not own Harry Potter and gain no monetary profit from fanfiction, but oh the reviews make me happy.

()*()*()

Chapter Three - Change and Confrontation

She heard the laughter before she realised what it was. It was deep, baritone, and it seemed as if it had been held back for sometime. It scared her. It scared her even more when she realised where it was coming from. Knowing that she might have to face it. She steadied herself and walked as quietly as she could the rest of the way to the potions classroom. It surprised her to find the door closed and still hear the laughter as loud as it was. She opened the door slowly, quietly and took in as much of the room as she could with one eye. She saw him standing on the other side of the room, he looked like he was looking at something that wasn't there, and he was still laughing. Of all the things she ever thought could scare her, this was never one of them. The Potions Master laughing. Only, it wasn't normal laughter, the longer she heard it she knew this wasn't a light joking laughter. That's what was even scarier, he sounded like he was going mad.

She saw her book still lying in her seat. It wasn't that far away, she could make it, hopefully. She pushed the door open a little wider while trying to make herself smaller. She was at her table and had the book in her hands when she suddenly noticed the silence. She had been watching him the entire ten steps to the seat, took her eyes off him for not even a second as she picked up her book off the seat. She looked up, he wasn't where he had been, he wasn't in front of her at all, then she heard the door quietly click close behind her. She turned quickly and found herself trapped between the table and him. She tried not thinking trapped, he was her professor, he wouldn't _do_ anything, but something about the look in his eyes, the calmness of his face. As if he hadn't been just standing in a corner laughing like a mad man at nothing. The way he looked at her, at all of her. He didn't even try to hide it, he looked at her, from her face, her neck, her breast, her waist, his gaze lingered a little longer on the area just below and onto her legs, she had left her school robes upstairs and was wearing a muggle skirt that was just a bit short, she liked the attention in the common room but now. His gaze came back up, this time the linger came at her breast which she was ashamed to admit she had been trying to display, he stopped again at her face. What ever notice he took of her frightened expression and the blush she could feel, he showed nothing of the inappropriate attention he had just given her, in fact he closed the distance between them even more, still looking into her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted Miss Weasley?" His voice was so sudden in the silence that she started. She also noted the suggestive tone of it and tried not to think of the crush she had had on him, the clothes she was wearing and his closeness to her at the moment. Instead she stammered.

"I .. I .. was just looking for my book, and I found it, here, so I'll just be going now, so I can do that homework you assigned, that I needed my book for, so I'll just be leaving, so I don't bother you."

"You're no bother Miss Weasley." That didn't comfort her, but his look, there was something there that she couldn't explain. Something that wasn't sexual, but something that frightened her just the same. "In fact I was just thinking about you." She thought she would faint. She swallowed and tried to stand straighter hugging the book to her chest. Still he made no emotional reaction.

"Sir?"

"Yes, about your recent behaviour." Now he confused her. He must of noticed because then he smirked. It wasn't a kind expression, it wasn't mocking, it too was frightening. Ginny wanted out, out of this conversion, out of this room, and back in the comfort of her own. He was still looking her in the eyes. "It is good you are frightened Miss Weasley, you have every right to be, because your life..." He stopped and finally looked away from her. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"I think I should leave now sir."

"So do I Miss Weasley, so do I. Unfortunately what you or I think or how we feel in the matter is no longer of consequence." He looked at her again, briefly, then turned from her and walked toward the front of his room. Ginny remained where she was and watched his progress. He stood in front of his desk, looking at the wall, then looking down at something on the desk, or just looking down, she couldn't tell. It was silence again, long moments of silence before she realised where she still was and decided to finally leave that place, perhaps not coming to the next class. She had her hand on the door when his voice again startled her, stopping her.

"Do not leave yet Miss Weasley. It is better if this is done now, so I will not have to find you later. Will not have to correct others assumptions of the matter, perhaps dissuade you before someone else fills your head with righteousness and duty." He again turned and looked at her, freezing her where she stood. The look, she knew she had seen it before. "You have been watched Miss Weasley, your every action monitored. Your every emotion and thought assumed by those who have no right. You have been selected by a whim, by chance perhaps, but how you have acted since has only placed you higher into consideration. Now the choice has been made, against my every protest along the way, and you are to suffer the consequence of the decisions made by others. You are right to be frightened because your life is about to get worse." His voice, which at first sounded as if he was saying a speech he had no feeling toward one way or the other, changed as he continued, to disgust and contempt.

He had been walking toward her, he was half way when he stopped again. Then the words hit her, she had been watched and by other people than him, they had seen things, the things she had done, had they seen everything. And 'worse'? How could her life get worse now, this whole thing was only getting more confusing. But his voice, his expression made her stay where she was even though every impulse was telling her to run. She even felt the dread that precedes almost every bad event in life, knew that he was telling the truth, and had the sinking fear that he was right about her not having any choice in the matter, what ever that matter was.

"Gryffindor bravery. Very well, there is no reason to delay this any longer. You are to become a servant of the Dark Lord." Ginny slid to the floor dropping the book. Snape remained where he was. "Perhaps you will never meet him, never bare his mark, but in every outward appearance you must be loyal to him. You will be a spy for the Order, your mission will be Draco Malfoy. You must get close to him while distancing yourself from everyone else, even Dumbledore, I will be your sole contact to the Order. Only I and a few others will know the truth of the matter, your parents will not, nor will your brothers or friends, you understand that the larger number of people who know about this the greater risk there is for exposure and death. Besides your break from them must be public and seem real, there can be no secret meetings no chance of exposure by emotions and reactions that are not real.

"It is believed that Mr Malfoy possesses, or will possess information given directly to him and only him by the Dark Lord. You are to become close, very close to him. Do you understand me Miss Weasley?" He stopped and looked down where she still slumped against the door looking deaf to the whole thing. Her eyes flashing to his showed her only coherency. He started by the fierceness he saw there. When she spoke, she didn't even recognise her own voice.

"You want me to seduce Draco Malfoy. Want me to seduce him to get information from him. Want me to give up my life and everything I believe so I can share a bed with Malfoy and hope for pillow talk." She had been straightening up since she started talking, only her voice was dead. She knew, realised what he had been saying at the start, someone else, she had an idea who, would of tried to convince her that this would be honourable, or some form of right minded service to the Order. He told her the truth, he didn't dance around it, much, she would be a whore. She would be Draco Malfoy's whore, only everyone would know, so she wouldn't just be his mistress that was kept quiet, she would declare her loyalty to him and break from her parents and her family's beliefs. All for a chance, a chance of information. She would give her body to him, the one thing she wanted to hold on to, the one thing she could hold on to, and it was to be given up to him on, what was it Snape said, a whim. And she would do it. Would demean herself, would sacrifice her body, abandon everything she was for them. And the worst part of it all was that they knew it, and apparently none but Snape had even admitted it to themselves.

She extended her arm in front of her, she was again surprised by how quickly and quietly he covered a distance when he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. She swayed a bit and he steadied her in his arms. Her mind fought to be numb, she fought back. She had to climb all those stairs back to her dorm where she wouldn't even be able to say anything to anybody. She felt the heat of his hands removed from her waist and a dim corner of her mind was surprised his hands were warm. She had to leave now, she might be sick otherwise, she might be sick anyways.

"I understand."

He stood back from her, not looking her in the eyes. He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Be warned right now Miss Weasley, the Malfoys are not people who are toyed with. This will not be easy and it will be one of the most dangerous things you ever do in your life. With no assurance of a positive ending. Soon you will reach a point where no one will be able to protect you. Come to me on Saturday, I will begin your instruction to your new life, because you understand nothing will ever be the same again, even after this is over."

She nodded silently and reached for the handle behind her, she was stepping over the threshold when she felt her hand being made to grip an object, she looked down and saw her book. Then she understood the laughter, she felt like it was the most natural thing to do right now, go mad. She knew the way and mindlessly walked it, mindless until she heard the footfalls behind her, knowing who was following her only made her want to laugh. She felt like she could cry when she finally reached the stairs out of the dungeon. Half way up she stopped and decided that there was no better time to start her new life, she took a steadying breath and turned.

"Are you going to follow me all the way back to my house or do you only go as far as the stairs?"

"Actually as a prefect I was wondering what you were doing coming out of a dungeon classroom well after curfew. I'm sure the Head Girl, your Head of House, and the Headmaster would like to know the answer to that as well, not to mention the Potions Master."

"Well I'm sure the first three would love to know, but you see the forth was with me." He had been walking toward her and was at the bottom step. She relished his expression, confusion and shock, she had a feeling he would get better at masking the emotions around her as they got closer and the more she shocked him. She wanted to expand his mind into the forbidden, make him think things that would question everything he ever thought he knew about the Weasley girl.

"And well you see," she stepped down a step, displaying herself as she had done in the common room in what felt like lifetimes ago. "I don't think he would be too pleased with his .. second favourite student, running to all those people. He might just get in trouble and we don't want that, do we Draco." His name was odd on her tongue, especially saying it to his face. She was one step above him now, if she stepped down again he would be taller than her and on his playing pitch, that wasn't what she wanted again today. She again soaked in his expression, he knew she was lying about what she was implying, but that was okay, she didn't want him to think that anyway. She wanted him to think like the way his eyes dance over her body.

"I forgot something."

"What?" It shocked her to hear his voice so husky, so coated in lust, she saw him swallow. This was it, no turning back, and all for a cause she couldn't remember just why she supported. She leaned in close. His eyes fluttering shut as she came nearer, she stopped for a moment and noticed his smooth pale skin again. Then she whispered, knowing that she didn't and would probably never feel the repulsion of this moment.

"This." She kissed him softly on the lips, she pulled away before anything else could happen. "I do have an essay in Potions to complete. Couldn't do it with out this." And she held up the book in front of his face. She knew he had opened his eyes when he stepped back. "Go ask Professor Snape, he was holding it hostage." She pointed behind him to the dark dungeon corridor. "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my house before anyone else finds me out of bed." She turned and walked quickly up the stairs, at the top she turned to find him still standing there watching her. "Goodnight Draco, sweet dreams." He held up his hand like an adolescent boy completely bewitched, then turned and walked back to presumably his house.

Ginny would of felt more relaxed in the moment except she registered the shallow breathing coming from no one on her left. She turned and made it to the bottom of the main stair case before he said anything, before _they_ said anything.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Good night Ron."

"Do not walk away from me! What do you think you're doing!"

"Going to bed Ron, I've had a busy night." She let the implication hang as she started to clime the stairs. She heard the feet rushing behind her, one set slower than the other.

"Kissing Draco Malfoy!" He practically yelled it in her ear.

"Ron do you want us to be caught out after curfew? And you say it like it's the first time I've kissed him." That stopped them, and she ascended the second stair case before she heard them again.

"You mean you've let that git touch you."

"No Ron, again you aren't paying attention. I. Kissed. Him. Natural reflex for him to grab on." She saw the short cut ahead that would bypass two floors and was glad for it.

"For how long? How long have you been letting that .. that .. that .. THAT touch you!"

She tired to count the days, she knew the days down to the very minute. Then another memory flashed in her mind something she had almost forgot about.

"Ron don't." His voice was soft and covered in scars, afraid of the blade her brother was carelessly flinging around. She refused to look back at him. She had almost resolved not to answer.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this has to stop, she has to be made to see reason. We thought you were just getting a book and then you didn't come back at curfew. Didn't expect to see you snogging the local Deatheater."

"Four years Ron, four years!" She turned and looked at him. "But I knew from the first time I saw him that there would be something. Sorry Harry, but you know how that goes, once I set my eye on something, well... And I didn't appear wanted anywhere else at the moment." She turned on her heel and walked off down the corridor. Turning down the dead end where the Fat Lady waited.

"Ginny! Wait! What do you mean four years!" And Ron ran after her around the corner, forgetting about his friend for the moment.

Neither noticed the tabby cat sitting in the shadows on the far side of the corridor. Neither did Harry as he passed into Gryffindor corridor, silently saying.

"You were wanted Ginny, you're still wanted." He passed into the open portrait closing it behind him. The cat walked slowly to her own rooms not far away, finally thinking that maybe she hadn't made the best decision for her students.

()*()*()

()*Ah backstory, how you begged to be written. Onto chapter four, and some hole filling.*()


	4. Chapter 4 - The Proof

A/N: Yay, you made it! Just a few hundred words to go. A few quick things, I wrote this part first actually, hence the title, but then realised that the majority of the story was before this point. So this was actually to be part of an epilogue or part 2 or something. There is about a fifteen year time jump between the last chapter and here and a great deal of stuff went down in-between, but I'll try to explain as much as I can in the summery down below. Just in case you forgot, this was written before Book Six was released, just in case you get a bit confused. As always I do not own Harry Potter and receive no monetary profit from fanfiction.

()*()*()

Chapter Four - The Proof

Harry Potter couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was _him_. The proof. _Him_ with that white hair and brown eyes, his mothers' eyes. His fathers' hair and mothers' eyes, Harry sneered at the irony. He watched the boy running through the alley, laughing. _Had his father ever acted like that? No!_ He must of got it from his mother. And there was his mother laughing and running trying to catch her son. Her red hair flying behind her, her robes catching the sunlight, and her mouth unable to not smile. Harrys' breath caught and he moved back bumping into something.

"Alright Harry?" Ron steadied him and looked out to where Harry was staring when he didn't answer. Ginny was just kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her son, both were laughing. "Oh." Was all he could think to say and stood beside his friend to watch his sister.

"Is that-"

"Snape." Harry growled the word and Ron was reminded of when they first met Sirius. But it was indeed Snape that the boy was running to. Snape who knelt down, dropping his purchases on the ground, spreading his arms wide for the boy, then closing them around him and picking him up laughing. Then Ginny was beside them touching Snapes' arm causing him to smile and throw back his head laughing in mirth. Then Ginny was carrying the packages and Snape was carrying the boy on their path through the alley still too far away for Ron and Harry to hear their conversation. But they could see the comfort with each other and it triggered in Ron's mind that Snape _was_ the boys' Godfather and distinctly saw Ginnys' lips form the word 'Severus'.

The boy struggled to get out of Snapes' arms and when he was back on the ground off and running again to a man standing in front of Madam Malkins. He was tall and broad and the boy jumped into a hug before being set back on the ground. His mother followed suit and hugged the man though her small frame was defined even more by his sheer mass. He smiled down at her and embraced hands with Snape when he came up and seemed to be explaining why he was standing infront of Malkins.

"Did you ever think you'd see the day my sister would be laughing and hugging Severus Snape and Gregory Goyle? Not to mention being the mother of Draco Malfoy's son."

"No, can't say any such thought ever came into my head." Harrys' voice was tinged with disgust and anger and Ron had an idea that it might be best if Harry wasn't around this scene.

()*fin*()

()*()*()

No, seriously that is where it ends. Continue reading only if you want to know how this story went in my head.

It actually would of started on the train to Hogwarts in Ginny's first year, Draco's second, (Remember Harry and Ron took the car so no one was there to really watch over little Ginny) where she would of received her first kiss by Draco. He was a constant source of torment to her, along with a few other things, that year. Yes I know it's young, but kids eh, what are you going to do? Moving on, Ginny and Harry start dating all naturally and in a moment of stupid he breaks up with her, leaving her easy prey again, only she's got a bit more experience now and a certain pretty Slytherin lurking about. Dumbledore sees this as an opportunity for the Order to have Ginny go deep undercover. She actually breaks completely from her family moving in with Draco, not at Malfoy Manor, but at one of Voldemort's mansions, which are being used for DeathEater residences all over, with Voldemort himself moving between them at his desire. Ginny basically gets used by all involved, insert explicit content here, for over a year. Even Snape gets a little, but that's more because he's her only connection to her old life, her only clue that everything she's doing now is a lie, and he's a bit lonely and pervy. But it's ultimately Draco realising that he actually cares for and wants to spend the rest of his life with Ginny that he seeks to keep her safe. He even kills Lucius when he walks in on them, Voldemort thinks Draco was keeping Ginny safe for him and promotes him in the ranks. Along comes Goyle, seeing that Draco actually loves Ginny and Ginny is slowly loosing her mind. Goyle is the one that makes contact with Dumbledore, in exchange for him being a double agent he wants Dumbledore to get Draco and Ginny out. Snape is then revealed to Goyle to be a double agent as well and they work together from then on, Goyle also becomes good friends with Ginny, after it becomes clear that at least one man in her life doesn't have a desire to take her to bed. Voldemort then orders the marriage of Draco and Ginny, but in name only, he has a desire for Ginny to carry his son and pass it off as Draco's to keep it safe from harm until old enough to defend himself. But Draco being in love with Ginny doesn't follow orders, he gets her pregnant himself and seeking to protect her from the Dark Lord takes her back to her parents to keep her and their unborn child safe. He starts thinking that the only way his child will ever be safe is by defeating Voldemort. Snape and Goyle have no idea what Draco's done with Ginny and can no longer report on her safety to The Order, her own parents also keeping the secret of where she is and her condition. Harry sort of loses it at this point, he's been handled by all of the adults in his life by this point, Dumbledore even confessing that Ginny was undercover to him, but now that she's disappeared he finally takes it upon himself to go after Voldemort, sure that he's finally taken Ginny to bare him a heir. In a somewhat intense battle with not so many deaths of beloved characters, (Crabbe still dies, Crabbe is a bastard) Harry is victorious, he searches high and low and still doesn't find Ginny. He does find Draco though and at the moment he's getting ready to kill Draco, Ginny rushes in, noticeably pregnant Ginny rushes in and saves Draco. She confirms that Draco is the father of her child but can't say for sure that she loves him, and also can't say that she loves Harry. Harry holds in though, at least until Ginny goes into labor and calls out for Draco. Perhaps it is a bit of Stockholm Syndrome, but knowing that she was placed in harms way in the first place by The Order she can never quite forgive them, Snape and Goyle become her closest friends and like uncles to her son. Draco spends the rest of his life doing his best to be a man that deserves the love of Ginny, she in return recognizes that he kept her safe, on more than one occasion, and knows that he will never allow harm come to his son. She doesn't hate him and in time, away from life and death decisions, she comes to love him. She wants to forgive Harry for not rushing in and rescuing her when he found out about her operation but just can't get over the way he looks at her son, and knows that he will never be okay with her and Draco having a lasting connection.

()*()*()

And that's the way it went in my head, if that's how it would of come out I doubt I'll ever know, but I hope that summery helps piece together this story, and if it doesn't please feel free to use your own imagination. Thanks for reading, please feel free to comment, hope you enjoyed what there was to enjoy.


End file.
